Bella's a Drug Addict Now?
by BellaSwan340
Summary: Bella is introduced to a life of drugs, drinking, and cutting by a new friend Gina after Edward leaves her in NM. Will Edward come back and save her? Will Jacob save her? Or will Bella stay on this path for life?
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's a Druggie Now?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, if I did, would I be writing a Twilight fan-fiction? Really? No, I'd be finishing Midnight Sun!

Author's Note: This fan-fiction is set after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon. Although Edward has left Bella, he will still be a substantial part of the plot line.

Chapter One

**BPOV**

"Hey Bella," my best friend Gina skipped over reminding me of my old best friend Alice. Quickly I wiped the memory out of my mind, I would not think about her. Instead, I shifted my attention to my new best friend. One that _he_ would not approve of. "Bella?" I shook my head and turned to Gina.

"Gina! Hey, sorry my mind drifted I guess."

As if knowing where my mind was drifting Gina said, "Forget about _them_! Anyway, I'm throwing a party tonight, and trust me when I say I got the best shit out there! We're gonna get trashed out of our fucking MINDS!"

"I'm so in! Just let me call Charlie. You know how he gets when I don't."

"Yeah, we don't want the chief of police to crash the party" she laughed.

I picked up my blackberry, a "thanks-for-getting-over-it" gift from Charlie and dialed his office number, he picked up on the first ring. "Chief Swan speaking."

"Hey dad, how's work going?" I asked, trying to get on his good side, which isn't really a challenge considering I'm his only daughter.

"It's going alright. What's up Bells?" he asked, sounding in a genuinely good mood.

"That's good, hey dad, Gina invited me to sleep at her house tonight, is that alright?" I lied smoothly.

"Sure, sure. I guess I'll see you..." he trailed off, not sure when he should expect me home.

"I'll call you when I'm on my way home."

"Okay, fine. Catch you later Bells."

"Bye!" I made sure that I really hung up the phone, then turned to Gina. I noticed she had a pack of Black and Milds, my favorite brand of cigarettes. I simply said with an eager smile, "Wine?" she nodded and I took one and lit it with my flame-decorated Zippo lighter.

"Dude! That lighter is fucking EPIC!" Gina was eying it like a little girl would a new Barbie doll.

"You want it? I have like two more at home." Her eyes widened.

"Are you fucking serious? I fucking LOVE you!" she exclaimed, hugging me tightly.

"Haha, I love you too Gina" I told her, blowing smoke into her face in a playful gesture. As I did this, I heard a familiar voice, "You promised, nothing reckless," the voice I now recognized as Edward said in disappointment. _'Screw you Edward! You left me so I could be human, well, here I am being human,'_ I thought back fiercely. "Gina?" I asked, distracting me from the voice

"Hmm?"

"I'll meet you at your place, I told my friend Jacob I'd meet up with him after school. Alright?"

"Ooh who's Jacob? Is he hot?"

"Haha, I guess so. He's more like a brother to me. He lives on the La Push reservation."

"I wanna meet him!" Gina said excitedly, I swore I could see her bouncing up and down like a fucking jack rabbit.

"Sure, I'll set you guys up," I knew that that was what she meant by 'I wanna meet him'.

"Sweet! Okay, I'll let you go see Jacob now, see ya around 7!"

"Bye Gina, see ya then!"

I walked to my old truck going over a mental checklist. Perfume to mask the cigarette smoke smell off of my clothes? Check. Gum to mask the cigarette breath? Check. iPod? Check. Once I mentally went over each item needed, I headed to La Push to meet what was really was my only sensible release from the pain. Fuck it. Nothing about my life is sensible anymore, except Jacob. As I was pulling into the reservation, Jacob was right there, waiting. I plastered a genuine smile, a rarity with me nowadays, onto my face and opened my truck's door.

"Bella!" Jacob exclaimed before pulling me into a bear hug.

"Can't...breathe..." I gasped.

"Sorry Bella, I'm just so happy to see you!"

"Hey Jacob, can I talk to you for a minute?" I said nervously.

"Sure Bells, what's wrong?"

"Don't tell anyone, not even Billy."

"Sure, Bells, I won't. Now what happened?"

I sighed before continuing "Call me crazy, but I could have sworn I heard _his_ voice."

Jacob immediately tensed when he realized who exactly _he_ was. "Are you sure that it was _his_ voice?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes," I said.

Jacob took a deep breath as if he needed to calm himself down then spoke in a forced calm voice, "Bella, I think that you should try to forget about it, but if it happens again, let me know right away, alright?"

"Okay Jake, I will. I got a party I'm going to, hopefully that will help to relieve the stress all this has given me. I'll see you around," I said, hugging him tightly as a single tear fell down my cheek.

"Hey Bells, it's alright, I will always be here for you when you need me. Trust me on that."

I sighed before slowly letting go of my tight hold on Jake. "I know, and thank you for everything. I'll see you later Jake." I said as I turned away from him and started walking back to my truck.

"Have fun at your party!" Jake called after me.

If he only knew.

Author's Note: I'm writing chapter two now, so it should be posted soon. You see that pretty little review button? It likes to be pressed, so please make me and the button very happy by doing so! Thanks!


	2. Author's Note READ IMPORTANT

**A/N: **I'm sorry I haven't posted as soon as I had hoped to. My flash-drive with ALL my fan-fictions on it got stolen. I'll be rewriting it as soon as I post this. Thanks for understanding. :0)


	3. Chapter 2

**Bella's a Drug Addict Now?**

Chapter Two

**JPOV**

Something was wrong with Bella. Seriously wrong. Don't get me wrong, I was truly excited to see her, but she reeked of cigarette smoke combined with perfume. I couldn't believe that she picked up that habit. Not Bella, she would never do that. Would she? I honestly don't know anymore. Ever since Edward fucking Cullen dumped her and then just left her in the woods, she just hasn't been the same. She sat in her room doing nothing for months! I swear that those motherfucking Cullens will die for what they did to her. I'll make sure of it.

**BPOV**

"Gina I'm here!" I yell excitedly.

"Bella! I was getting worried that you wouldn't show!"

"Gina, I was only five minutes late, besides, you know I wouldn't miss getting high for anything!" I laughed.

"Oh well let's get ready for this party! Here, put this on. We're gonna be the fucking LIFE of the party!" she laughed, throwing me a black miniskirt with a sexy black and white striped tube top.

As I stripped down to my bra and underwear, Gina takes one look at me and shakes her head. I look back at her with a look of confusion apparent on my face.

"Bella, do you honestly expect to get laid wearing that? Let's just thank God we wear the same size in everything!" she jokes, throwing me a stunning black and white polka-dotted strapless bra with matching g-string.

I put on the outfit and check myself out in the mirror. "Holy shit Gina, someone call the fire department because I am HOT!"

"Really Bella, did you think you wouldn't be with me as a best friend? Oh, and that reminds me, is that Jacob guy going to be there?" Gina asked.

"No he isn't." Gina looked a little upset. "Hold on a second Gina there's a reason he's not coming. He doesn't know my secret and if he found out, well let's just say you wouldn't have a best friend anymore." I explained.

"Fuck. That sucks ass! Anyway, we have finish getting ready! People will be here in like an hour!"

"Shit! Let's get going then!" I laughed.

_**~At the Party~**_

"Gina! Bring me some of that shit!" I yelled over Linkin Park's song "New Divide." I was definitely drunk. She was by my side in an instant with a joint. I took a long drag from it and blew the smoke out. "This party is the fucking shit Gina!" I laughed taking another drag from the joint.

"Bella, who's that sexy motherfucker standing over there?" Gina asked, pointing to the corner.

I looked where she was pointing and panicked. "That's Jacob. I'll be back in a few minutes Gina."

"Okay, but be careful, you are drunk after all."

'How the hell did he find out where the party was?' I thought to myself as I walked into the bathroom. I felt a warm hand grab my shoulder. "Shit," I mumbled.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Jacob roared.

"Isn't it obvious Jake? I'm partying with my best friend, duh." I slurred.

"NOT ANYMORE YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE COMING HOME WITH ME!" Jacob yelled.

I took a drag from my joint and blew the smoke in his face. "You wish," I rebelled, running back to the party. He was too fast for me though. He easily caught up to me and grabbed my arm. I tried to take another hit of my joint but he grabbed it and put it out. "What the fuck Jake? I needed that!" I yelled at him.

He simply picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Put me down," I giggled, my mood changing from pissed to giddy instantly.

"Bella you're as high as a fucking kite, there is no way in hell I am putting you down! Seriously what the fuck are you thinking?"

"Wee!" I squealed as he jumped out the window, landing perfectly on his feet. "Jacob Black is Superman woo-hoo! Jake, why didn't you tell me you have superpowers?" I giggled.

Jacob just shook his head avoiding the question. "Bella… Why do you do this to yourself?" he asked rhetorically as he put me in the passenger seat of his new cherry red Chevy Camaro.

"You have such a pretty car Jake," I slurred.

"C'mon Bella, let's take you home." I gave him no response. I only glared out the window. I was back to being pissed. How could Jacob take me back to Charlie's when he knows I'm drunk and as high as a fucking kite? He knows Charlie well enough to know that he would kill me. Or did he?

As if he could read my mind like _he _was able to do to others, he whispered quietly to me, "I'm not taking you to Charlie's. You're coming to La Push with me until I find your drug stash and burn it."

"What the fucking hell?" I glared him down, "Now you're taking my drugs and fucking burning them? Don't you realize that they help me FORGET about EDWARD?" He flinched. "That's it! I'm done! FUCK YOU!" I yelled before opening the moving car's door and jumping out rolling onto the pavement.

**JPOV**

"SHIT!" I screamed as I pulled out my cell phone and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" some lady answered sounding bored.

"MY BEST FRIEND JUMPED OUT OF A MOVING CAR!"

"What's your location?" she asked.

"I'm on 41st street and 70th avenue. Please hurry! She's losing her pulse!"

"Help is on the way," she said and hung up.

"Stay with me Bella. GODDAMNIT STAY WITH ME BELLA!" I cried. I heard sirens coming from around the corner. As they approached her pulse got dangerously low. "Please save her," I begged, tears in my eyes.

"We'll do what we can," the paramedic said sincerely.

"I need to come with you."

"You can follow us."

As I followed the paramedics, I kept on internally yelling at myself for not being there for her when _they_ left her, when she needed me most. My hopeful side said she would be okay, while my reasonable side said she wouldn't. My internal rambling halted as I realized we had reached the hospital. I took a deep calming breath before I left my car. _'God I hope she's okay' _were the last thoughts that crossed my mind before I entered her hospital. All I know is that I definitely didn't expect what I saw next…

Author's Notes:

Hehe a cliffhanger! What did Jacob see? Stay tuned to find out! Sorry for the delay in posting: I had a HUGE research paper I had to do for my English class on Internet addiction. Fun stuff, I know. Until next time... xoxo


End file.
